familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Daniel Warren (1752-1833)
Soldier at the Battle of Bunker Hill - 1775 Vital Statistics * Warenne Family Ancestry * NFS #K8BW-68W * Son of Daniel Warren (1708-1785) and Martha Coolidge. * 1752-Mar-15 : Birth at Westborough, Worcester Co, Massachusetts Province - per Vital Records of Westborough, pg 103. * 1775-May-18 : Marriage to Abigail Drury (1751-1840) of Shrewsbury Age 23. * 1775-Jun-17 : Battle of Bunker Hill - Age 23 * 1777 : Relocates to Petersborough * 1782 : Relocates to Dublin, N.H. - Settled Lot 2 / Range 9. * 1833-Jan-18 : Death at Dublin New Hampshire Biography Children of Daniel and Abigail Warren * I. Anne Warren (1778) - m. Eli Twitchell in 1797 - son of Ebenezer Twitchell * II. Moses Warren (1779-) - died at Troy NY b. Dec 4 1779 - children - 9 children * III. Abigail Warren (1782-1844) - b April 7 1782 / died Oct 7 1844 - unmarried * IV. Daniel Warren (1784-1818) - b. Nov 2 1784 / died about 1818 in New York City - attorney-at-law. * V. John Warren (1787-1859) - b Jan 18 1787. / d Sept 24, 1859 in Dublin NH - m Mary Gilchrest in Jan 1808 with many children. - 11 children * VI. Jonathon Warren (1789) b April 15 1789 / m. Feb 16 1818 to Mary Appleton daughter of Deacon Francis Appleton. - 3 children * VII. Jesse Warren (1791-1813) b Oct 3 1791 / d Apr 6 1813. * VIII. Nahum Warren (1794) b Oct 28 1794 / m Sarah Dunbar daughter of Rev Elijah Dunbar of Petersborough. - 8 children References * This History of Dublin N.H. - Levi Washburn Leonard, Charles Mason - History - 1855 - pg 410-411. - Google Books * Wikipedia - Battle of Bunker Hill Research Notes Genealogists get this Daniel confused with another Daniel Warren (1751-1796), born at Westborough (1751) and is the son of Moses and Prescilla Warren and a great grandson to Daniel Warren 1628A (See Vital Records of Westborough - pg 101.) He died in Westborough in 1796. There is also a bit of confusion over Abigail Drury - married to Charles Adams at about the same time in Shrewsbury. - Marriage of "Daniel Warrin, Jr to Abigail Drury of Shrewsbury" - 18-May-1775 at Westborough - See Vital Records of Westborough - pg 215. But which Daniel Warren and which Abigail Drury? Also - was he only 17 years old at the time of his marriage and going to war at Bunker Hill? Records for Abigail Drury Abigail Drury - b. Feb 8, 1743 to Daniel and Sarah Drury - Vital Records of Shrewsbury, MA (Pg 36) She was the daughter of Daniel Drury and Sarah Flagg. Marriage banns for Abigail Drury and Charles Adams Jr were published on 16 December 1763 at Shrewsbury, MA; Charles of Worcester. Abigail Drury married Charles Jr, son of Charles Adams and Priscilla (?), on 8 February 1764 at Shrewsbury, MA; listed as Charles of Worcester and Abigail of Shrewsbury. Abigail Drury died on 6 October 1796 at Worcester, MA; aged 52y, under the name Adams. Category:Non-SMW people articles